Le Chant des Innocents
by Haven-Reetel
Summary: [Commande d'Iryis]Lorsque des enfants disparaissent mystérieusement, c'est à Iryis, archange de la Garde Obsidienne, qu'on fait appel. Mais le mal peut prendre n'importe quel forme... [peut être amené à changer]


Iryis s'étira, lâchant un bâillement sonore, une main placée devant sa bouche. Très assidue dans son travail, la métisse avait enfin terminé de rédiger son rapport, qui devait faire une vingtaine de pages.

Il faut dire que l'obsidienne n'était pas avare en détails, et aimait glisser quelques inutilités dans ses textes, histoire de surprendre le lecteur. Se levant gracieusement de sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, savourant la brise du soir. Elle avait une chambre possédant une vue sur les jardins, et savourait ce petit privilège. Tandis que l'aube déclinait, elle laissa ses pensées voguer au rythme de la brise, se dirigeant toujours vers une seule et unique personne.

L'obsidienne soupira. Elle avait tout essayé, tout fait pour que son vœu se réalise, mais l'objet de ses pensées semblait faire la sourde oreille à tout ses appels. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas du même monde. Elle le voyait souvent partir, des jeunes filles lui souhaitant bonne chance, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Une concurrence féroce qu'elle ne pouvait combattre, simple gardienne qu'elle était.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Baissant les yeux sur son ventre, La jeune femme soupira, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle quitta sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Poussant la lourde porte, elle se dirigea vers une table, occupée par quelques une de ses camarades. Toute souriaient, parlant avec entrain de leur journée. Les repas étaient devenus infiniment plus conviviaux depuis qu'Erika était au fourneau. Certes, cette humaine était capricieuse, mais elle possédait quelques qualités appréciables. S'installant en face de ses partenaires, elle prit avec empressement l'assiette que lui tendait Karuto, grommelant. Piochant dans sa salade et son rôti de Cryslam, la gardienne se remit à sourire.

« Bah mon vieux, t'avais la dalle toi ! » S'exclama Caméria en souriant.

« - Hmm, le travail m'épuise, je n'ai pratiquement pas mangé de la journée » répondit la blonde, savourant la délicate saveur de la viande. « En plus, on manque d'effectifs, alors Miiko a annulé ma journée de congé.

\- A ce propos... » commença Haven, jouant avec son monocle.

L'ange observa sa camarade de l'Obsidienne. La réparatrice sortait peu ses derniers temps, et semblait très sérieuse.

« Miiko m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose. Elle aurait besoin de toi pour une mission très… spéciale. »

Iryis releva le menton, intriguée. Elle fronça les sourcils, demandant d'un air suspicieux :

« Et quel genre de mission très… spéciale ?

\- Bah, une simple affaire d'enlèvement, ou un truc du genre » essaya de se souvenir la sirène.

L'ange grommela, réprimant l'envie d'aller hurler sur Miiko.

« Attend, tu viens de me dire que Miiko veux me déranger et me suspendre de mes très importantes fonctions pour une simple histoire d'enlèvement ?

\- Disons que ce n'est pas une « simple » histoire d'enlèvement. Un ange tremperait là-dedans. »

La blonde se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Aucun de son espèce ne se permettrait de faire du mal à des personnes innocentes. Excepté…

Excepté les anges déchus. La jeune femme appuya sa tête dans sa main, tentant de réfléchir. Et au milieu de tout cela, Caméria observait la scène comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis, un sport humain commençant à s'imposer. Au final, la blonde se leva, paraissant frêle et fragile.

« Bon, je vais la voir... » commença-t-elle.

Caméria se levait à son tour, fulminante.

« Ah non, pas question ! Tu t'es regardée ma pauvre ? T'es fatiguée, tu tiens à peine debout !

\- Sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord » appuya Haven.

« Alors » continua l'hamadryade. « Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher, et de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu iras voir Miiko demain, on est pas à ça près. »

Iryis tenta de protester, mais les deux Obsidiennes étaient redoutables, aussi bien physiquement que verbalement. L'ange capitula,et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre. Ouvrant la cage de ses Lovigis, elle s'installa sur son lit, caressant leurs plumes colorées. Regardant les deux oiseaux, elle se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance. Deux êtres, unis pour l'éternité, si liés qu'on ne les considéraient plus que comme un seul. L'ange soupira. Elle aimerait, elle aussi, être aussi proche de celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Prenant une douche bienfaisante, elle finit par se coucher.

L'ange fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil filtrant entre les rideaux. Se frottant la tête, elle se leva doucement, l'esprit encore engourdi. Iryis s'habilla, et alla prendre un rapide déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, il y avait peu de monde au réfectoire. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la salle du Cristal, cherchant Miiko. Elle trouva la kitsune à sa place, en compagnie de Jamon et de Leiftan. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'arrêta en apercevant le bel étincelant. Celui-ci lui sourit avec gentillesse, avant de se tourner vers Miiko. La yokai remarqua Iryis, et émit un grognement satisfait.

« Bien, nous t'attendions. Rapproche toi. »

L'ange obtempéra, observant la brune avec intérêt.

« Si nous t'avons fait venir, ce que nous sommes face à un cas des plus particuliers. Des personnes disparaissent dans la cité d'Eel, plus particulièrement des enfants, toute races confondus. Nous avons mené l'enquête, mais ça n'a rien donné de très concluant. La seule chose dont nous sommes sûr, c'est que c'est un ange déchu qui est le responsable. »

Iryis tressaillit, tentant de rester calme. Accuser un ange déchu était très grave, ces entités étant considéré comme maudite. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait appris à détesté ses êtres qui avaient trahis sans remord l'Oracle. De gardiens suprêmes, ils devenaient des « Elphèmes », des impures. Ils n'avaient plus accès au Paradis, et ne pouvaient être graciés. Car, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, un ange peut mourir. Ou du moins, peut perdre son enveloppe matérielle. Le processus de réincarnation étant très long, un ange pouvait mettre plusieurs siècles, voir plusieurs millénaires avant de revenir à la vie. Autrement dit, les anges déchus étaient la hantise de sa race. Etant elle-même archange suprême, elle connaissait les risques mieux que personne. Légèrement anxieuse, Iryis demanda d'une voix claire :

« Sait ton quelque chose d'autre sur le responsable ?

\- Non, la seule chose que nous avons trouvé, ce sont une plume noire et la trace de son essence » répondit Miiko en soupirant. « Etant donné que tu es toi même un ange, j'aimerais que tu te charge de cette mission en compagnie de Leiftan. »

Iryis sursauta, essayant de réprimer un sourire. Elle partait en mission avec Leiftan. Combien de fois avait elle rêvé que cela arrive ? Trop pour qu'elles soient comptées. Littéralement aux anges, la jeune femme sourit doucement au jeune homme, qui le lui rendit. Miiko se racla la gorge, cherchant leur attention.

« Bien, inutile de dire que je compte sur vous, cette affaire est très importante. Voici la liste des lieux. Bonne chance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Miiko, se sera vite réglé » à répondu Leiftan en souriant.

Les deux gardiens sortirent, et prirent le chemin de la ville. Pendant tout le trajet, Leiftan se montra silencieux, et l'ange ne voulait pas lancer la conversation. Il arrivèrent devant une maison bourgeoise, dans un quartier plutôt chic. Une femme à l'air stricte discutait avec quelques gardiens à l'entrée. Dès qu'ils virent leur supérieur, les officiers s'inclinèrent.

« Messire Leiftan…

\- Nous vous attendions. »

Ils jetèrent un regard interrogateur vers Iryis. L'étincelant présenta la jeune femme. La saluant, les deux jeunes gardiens, un brownie-chat et une cyclope, communiquèrent les dernières informations, tout en montant les escaliers de la demeure :

« Apparemment, tout c'est déroulé vers deux heures du matin. C'est un orphelinat, alors plusieurs enfants ont tout entendu. »

Iryis comprit alors que la femme à l'air peu aimable était la directrice. Croisant son regard, elle le détourna immédiatement en voyant ses prunelles jaunes. Il faut dire que la tête d'aigle de la directrice n'inspirait pas la confiance. Ils entrèrent dans un grand dortoir, et se dirigèrent vers le lit du fond, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin. Les autres lits étaient faits impeccablement, mais celui-là avait ses draps en lambeaux. L'ange tressaillit en remarquant les tâches de sang constellant le tissu.

« Nous avons procédé à quelques analyses primaires » continua le brownie. « C'est bien le sang de l'enfant. Rusty, huit ans, père décédé lors de l'incident du Cristal, mère décédée dans un accident. Elle aurait chuté d'une falaise. Il vivait ici depuis ses cinq ans. »

La vieille femme à côté d'eux soupira, l'air soudain fatigué :

« Ah, quel malheur. En plus, ce petit trésor était adorable, et aidait aux tâches quotidiennes de bon coeur. Il était assez apprécié, un peu trop casse-cou, mais c'était un bon bougre. Je ne comprend pas… »

Elle sortit alors d'une petite enveloppe une vieille photo. C'était un portrait en noir et blanc de l'enfant. Un petit loup-garou, les cheveux clairs, les yeux sombres, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, une dent manquant à l'appel. La directrice éclata subitement en sanglot. Iryis, mal à l'aise, s'en voulu de l'avoir jugé un peu trop vite. Elle posa sa main sur les frêles épaules de la dame, et murmura :

« Allons, allons, ne pleurez pas. Nous allons retrouver cet enfant.

\- Vous le promettez ? » demanda son interlocutrice en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je le jure. » Déclara l'ange en souriant.

Les deux gardiens firent alors sortirent la doyenne, laissant Iryis et Leiftan se charger de la suite des opération. Avant de partir, la cyclope donna à l'étincelant une petite boite, ainsi que la photo du disparu. A l'intérieur du coffret se trouvait une délicate plume, noire de jais. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et leur fit signe de sortir. Ils entendirent l'un des gardiens s'écrier :

« Vous inquiétez pas mamy, ça fera une bouche de moins à nourrir ! »

Leiftan soupira devant leur impertinence. Pendant ce temps, La jeune Obsidienne s'approcha du lit, fixant les draps d'un air concentré.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ressentait une énergie sombre, inhabituelle. Se concentrant, elle vit apparaître devant ses yeux une traînée noire, parfaitement claire. Celle-ci partait du lit, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'exclama :

« Leiftan, j'ai une piste. »

Se retournant, l'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Attend mais comment tu... »

L'interrompant, Iryis poussa un cri de surprise. La piste commençait à lentement disparaître. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'ange ouvrit la fenêtre, se jeta dehors et se mit à suivre la trace de l'essence en courant. Leiftan, accoudé à la balustrade, lui criait :

« Attend Iryis ! N'y vas pas comme ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

La belle blonde fit la sourde oreille à ses appels incessants. Slalomant entre les passants, la piste commença à se tordre dans une multitudes de ruelles, de plus en plus petites et sombres. La belle aux yeux verts s'arrêta soudainement. La traînée s'était arrêté dans une impasse. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Iryis observa les lieux d'un air perplexe. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'issues, et l'essence montrait clairement que l'individu s'était stoppé là, et non pas envolé. S'accroupissant pour observer de plus près le sol, l'ange ne vit pas la personne derrière elle. Un grand coup s'abattit sur sa nuque, et la belle poussa un cri avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Iryis se sentais porté. Elle voulait voir, mais ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle se sentait flasque, molle, comme dépourvu de volonté. Les bruits autour d'elle ne formaient qu'un amas de sons sans queue ni tête. La seule chose qu'elle sentait, c'était le contact froid du cuir des gants de son porteur, sous son dos et ses cuisses. Elle essaya de balbutier quelque chose, mais sa langue semblait lourde, pâteuse. Il faisait froid, l'ange frissonnait dans sa tenue d'un blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux blonds pendaient mollement, et ses yeux bleus azurs semblaient si ternes. La belle Obsidienne se sentit de nouveau sombrer. Mais avant que l'inconscience ne vienne la cueillir, elle put entendre des mots chantonnés, comme fredonnés par de jeunes enfants :

 _« Où es tu, grand élu ? Ton temps est venue. Où es tu, grand élu ? Ton âme n'est plus. »_

Papillonnant des paupières, la jeune femme s'extirpait lentement de son sommeil. Portant la main à son crâne, elle grimaça. On ne l'avait pas raté, cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Observant les alentours, elle vit qu'elle était dans une sorte de geôle, sous terre. La lumière était ténue, les murs étaient fait de roche naturel. Elle fixa les barreaux qui la gardaient prisonnière avec accablement. Elle remarqua alors que ses poignets étaient en partie entravés par de lourdes chaînes. Tirant légèrement pour tester leur solidité, elle se mit à tirer de plus en plus fort.

« C'est inutile. »

L'ange releva la tête, cherchant son interlocuteur. Elle repéra alors une ombre au fond de la cellule, masquée par l'obscurité ambiante. Elle entendit le cliquetis des chaînes qui bougeaient, et vit la forme se déplacer légèrement. Iryis tendit la main vers elle, et déclara d'une voix douce :

« Qui es tu ? Viens ici, je ne vais pas te manger. »

L'ombre se rapprocha de la lumière. L'ange esquissa une grimace étonnée, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. C'était le petit loup-garou disparu. Ses cheveux blancs étaient horriblement sales, et des cernes avaient naquit sous ses yeux bleus glaces. Son teint était livide, lui donnant un air malade. S'observant dans une petite flaque, la gardienne vit qu'elle n'était pas en meilleur état. Ses cheveux blonds étaient hideux, et sa peau constellée de petites coupures. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Impossible de le savoir.

Concentrant son attention sur le petit garçon, elle lui tendit la main. Le petit être vint dans ses bras, sanglotant. Elle même se sentit fondre devant tant de misère. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir un enfant aussi innocent ?

Séchant ses larmes, le petit louveteau tripota ses propres chaînes, reprenant ses explications.

« C'est inutile d'essayer de les enlever.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda l'ange, les sourcils froncés.

\- Le méchant monsieur à dit qu'elle était magique, qu'on pouvait pas les retirer. Il fait peur, tu sais. »

Iryis fronça les sourcils. Elle devait savoir qui « tait cet homme.

« Avait-il quelque chose de particulier ? Pourquoi te faisait-il peur ?

\- Il était très , il avait des veines bizarres, toutes rouges. Et ses ailes faisaient peur, elles étaient noires. Il avait l'air fatigué, malade, mais était très fort. »

La belle blonde tressaillit. C'était lui, l'ange déchu. Il était responsable des enlèvements, mais dans quel but ? Elle sourit légèrement, pinçant les joues du petit détenu.

« Petit...Rusty, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais nous faire sortir d'ici. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Iryis allait pouvoir montrer l'étendu de ses talents.

L'avantages d'être une Obsidienne, c'est que sa garde collaborait souvent avec celle de l'Ombre. Alors, forcément, certaines gardiennes pouvait apprendre certains tuyaux venant des gardiennes d'en face. Un petit sourire plaqué sur son fin visage, l'ange sortit de sa poche un passe-partout. Par chance, son agresseur n'avait pas pensé à la fouiller. Elle introduisit le petit objet dans la serrure, tirant la langue. Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée contre le mécanisme, celui-ci céda, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Les deux détenus sortirent sans un bruit, tentant de se repérer malgré l'obscurité. Les ailes de la jeune femmes effleuraient les parois tellement les couloirs étaient exigus. Ils avançaient lentement, par peur de se faire surprendre.

Soudain, une main saisit avec force le poignet d'Iryis. La jeune femme se tourna, prête à hurler.

« Chut ! Tais-toi par pitié. »

Elle souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était que Leiftan. Son visage de dieu était horriblement inquiet, mais ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs, preuve de son mécontentement. Le gardien tira les deux fugitifs jusqu'à une petite pièce, et ils s'y enfermèrent. Après avoir bloqué la porte, Il se retourna, l'air agacé.

« Bon, inutile de te dire que tu m'as mit dans un embarra monstre, j'espère que tu en es consciente. »

La gardienne baissa les yeux, comme prise en faute.

« Excuse-moi mais je pensais…

\- Tu pensais pouvoir tout régler toute seule, je le sais ! Mais même si tu es une archange, tu peux mourir ! »

Tout à coup, l'étincelant prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surpris, ses mains posées sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Celui-ci lui murmura d'une voix ténue :

« Imagines-tu mon désarroi ? Imagines-tu mon inquiétude ? »

Leiftan baissa encore un peu plus la voix, de façon à ce que Rusty ne l'entende pas :

« Si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serait jamais pardonné. »

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, choquée par cet aveu. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, L'étincelant fit un pas en arrière, et reprit un masque impassible. Il enleva le cale de la porte, et déclara :

« Nous devons y aller maintenant. J'imagine que les autres enfants sont ici. Il faut les libérer, puis s'enfuir avant que l'ange ne revienne. »

Les deux autres personnes acquiescèrent. Ils s'élancèrent dans les galeries, notant les lieux de passages fréquents. Iryis se sentait mal à l'aise. Cet endroit lui était familier. Tentant de se remémorer, elle ne vit pas la main tendue entre les barreaux d'une cellule. Poussant un cri, la jeune femme manqua de tomber, mais fut rattrapée de justesse par ses deux amis. Se retournant, elle fixa les petits doigts qui avaient tenté de la faire chuter.

Une main d'enfant. L'ange se rapprocha, demandant si il y avait quelqu'un. Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Soudain, une petite voix frêle s'éleva. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Les jeunes enfants retenus ici ânonnaient tous la même chose, d'une voix atone :

 _« Où es tu, grand élu ? Ton temps est venue. Où es tu, grand élu ? Ton âme n'est plus. »_

Le petit Rusty enfouit son visage dans le manteau de Leiftan, terrifié. Même l'étincelant semblait mal à l'aise, son visage ayant perdu cet air calme qui le caractérisait.

Puis retentit des bruits de pas. Des pas lents, lourds, qui faisaient trembler les murs. Rusty alla se cacher derrière une caisse, Iryis derrière un pilier, et Leiftan dans une cavité rocheuse près de l'entrée.

Un être tout droit venu des Enfers poussa la porte d'une main gantée. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert luisant, terrifiant. Ses cheveux sombres coupés très courts, et sa peau mate était parsemée de veinures rougeâtres. Derrière lui, ses énormes ailes noires frottaient contre les murs tellement elles étaient grande. Sa bouche était tordue en un rictus agacé. Il leva les yeux vers les cellules, demandant d'une voix grave :

 _« Qui était là ? »_

Personne ne lui répondit. L'ange, réitérant sa question, demanda :

« _Qui était là ? »_

Des petites voix s'élevèrent, des voix faisant froid dans le dos. C'est comme si les enfants n'étaient pas eux-même. Elles chantonnaient :

« _Grand élu ! Nous t'attendions ! »_

L'ange déchu esquissa un sourire paisible, à la stupéfaction de la gardienne.

« _Bien sur, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je suis toujours là, je reviens toujours. Ce soir, vous pourrez tous sortir, tous repartir. »_

Les enfants crièrent de joie, les chaînes cliquetant de plus belle. Ils furent interrompus par la main levée de l'homme, qui déclara :

« _Mais avant tout de chose, nous allons jouer à un jeu. Sommes nous seuls ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- A votre avis, à quoi va-t-on jouer ?_

 _\- Au loup ! Au loup !_

 _\- Très bien. Le but : attraper les intrus avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans leurs maison. Vous êtes autorisés d'utiliser tout les moyens possibles. J'ai confiance en vous les enfants. Bonne chance. »_

Iryis frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que l'encouragement n'était pas destiné aux enfants, mais à eux-même. Tout à coup, les portes des geôles s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot continue de petits enfants, tous décidés à gagner la partie. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, leur visage animé par une joie malsaine. Leiftan attrapa la main de la jeune femme, ainsi que le petit louveteau, et se précipita vers la sortie.

Les galeries étaient étroites, difficiles d'accès. Passant les virages et les carrefours avec difficulté, l'ange était pétri d'angoisse en entendant les pas précipités des enfants. « Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête » hurlait-elle intérieurement, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer.

Tout à coup, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Poussant un cri, elle atterrit sur le sol dur d'une pièce inconnue. Iryis leva les yeux, et constata qu'elle avait chuté dans une trappe. Leiftan et Rusty n'étaient plus là, mais elle pouvait voir des yeux brillant la dévisager dans l'obscurité ambiante. La jeune femme se leva, et commença à observer les environs. C'était une pièce circulaire et assez vide, excepté une table ronde au centre. S'approchant d'elle, l'ange remarqua des symboles étranges gravés dans la pierre. Elle effleura la surface lisse, observant les glyphes avec attention. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche, la bâillonnant avec force. Iryis essaya de se débattre, mais la poigne de l'inconnu était trop forte. Elle sentit qu'on entravait ses bras et ses jambes, et frissonna au contact des chaînes froides. On lui attacha un linge autours des yeux, mais on laissa sa bouche à découvert. L'ange sentit le contact d'un pilier dans son dos, et conclut qu'on l'avait attaché à un poteau. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, elle demanda faiblement :

« Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et le son d'un corps s'affalant sur le sol.

« _A ton avis, qui suis-je ? »_

L'ange déglutit, répondant faiblement :

« Un ange déchu ?

- _Bien, à ce que je vois, tu es informée._

 _-_ Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qu'est ce que ces enfants font là ?

\- _La question est plutôt : comment en est-on arrivé là ? »_

La jeune femme s'écria avec agressivité :

« A votre avis ? Vous avez trahis notre Oracle ! Tout est de votre faute ! »

Iryis poussa un petit cri quand une main s'abattit avec force à côté de son visage.

« _Que sais-tu de moi ? Qui es-tu pour me juger ? »_

La jeune femme déglutit, avant de continuer :

« Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. L'Oracle est juste, c'est notre protectrice, notre salut.

\- _Visiblement, elle n'aura pas été le mien. Si tu veux que te raconte une histoire larmoyante, passe ton chemin. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner parmi les miens, près d'eux. Et pour cela, toi et cette bande de mioches allez ,m'aider. »_

L'ange se sentit décoller du sol, et posée sur la grande table. Elle se débattit avec force, cherchant la concentration nécessaire pour utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Arrêter ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous allez sacrifier des innocents ! Est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- _Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, gamine. Dans notre monde, ce n'est pas vouloir, mais devoir. »_

Elle sentit la trace d'amertume dans les paroles de l'homme. Mais au diable la pitié, quand sa vie était en jeu, elle devait le faire. Elle libéra d'un coup ses ailes, envoyant l'ange déchu valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Levant la main, elle laissa celle-ci s'embraser d'une flamme dorée, illuminant les lieux de sa clarté. Elle dirigea l'attaque vers son ennemi, son regard durcit par les circonstances. L'homme s'embrasa, poussant un cri. L'archange avait gagné. Iryis lui tourna le dos, prête à s'envoler vers la trappe au plafond. Mais elle fut frappée de plein fois par une vague d'énergie rouge sang. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, elle se retournant, faisant face à son ravisseur. L'ange déchu s'était relevé, son visage assombrit par ses noirs desseins. Levant la main, il se prépara à frapper une fois de plus. Iryis leva la main de nouveau, prête à riposter. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Une épée trancha l'air, atteignant son ennemi au torse. Celui-ci poussa un cri déchirant, du sang jaillissant de sa plaie, visiblement profonde. L'épéiste s'avança dans la lumière. Leiftan. Visiblement très en colère, son visage sombre contrastant avec sa douceur habituelle. Se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers l'ange déchu, il leva de nouveau sa lame. Sa proie leva les yeux, paraissant soudainement pathétique. Impuissante. Faible. Mais la pitié ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire du gardien. Son épée s'enfonça sans avertissement dans le coeur de l'ange, le renvoyant là où était sa place.

Aux Enfers.

Iryis se précipita sur le jeune homme , inquiète. Se retournant, celui-ci dévoila un visage fatigué, exténué. Il s'appuya sur l 'épaule de la jeune femme, et déclara d'une voix faible :

« C'est bon pour les enfants, je m'en suis occupé. Rusty est avec eux. On les ramène, puis on rentre.

\- Comme tu voudras... »

L'étincelant s'effondra soudain sur le sol. L'ange s'accroupit près de lui, le soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il l'enlaça, et déclara en souriant faiblement :

« On refera une mission ensemble, un de ces jours ? N'est ce pas ? »

La belle Iris écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se mit à sourire, avant de répondre :

« Promis juré. »


End file.
